


Amnesia

by larrysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drunk Stiles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/larrysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reminiscing all the times he shared with Derek until their break up. There also might be a witch involve which causes Stiles' memory of Derek to get erased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's fine?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again... so sorry for bad summaries :$ This will be a short series, no more than 5 chapters.  
> Follow me: http://bigwolfandredhood.tumblr.com/

**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

**I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted**

**And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

It never had been easy with Derek. Some people might even describe their relationship as _dysfunctional_ but they were happy. After everything that happened between him and Derek, he never thought anything could separate them. But he was wrong.

If nothing could separate them he wouldn't be driving to the preserve with a bottle of whiskey.

It has been a month since the breakup and Stiles had been devastated. This is his and Derek's spot. It's also where they had their last kiss. He can remember it so vividly that it's almost painful. He should've known there was something wrong when Derek pulls him into one of the most passionate and desperate kiss he had ever given Stiles. He tasted like whiskey and mint since Stiles didn't want to drink alone. Even though Stiles knows werewolves can't get drunk, he often forces him to drink when they're celebrating their victory and Derek always does it to make him happy.

_"Stiles" Derek mumbles against his lips. "I love you." He sighed sadly._

_"I know Derek. I know." Stiles slowly and sweetly kiss Derek. Gripping onto his shirt like it was their last kiss. He didn't realize it would be._

_"Good"_

_Stiles pulls away and put their forehead against each other. "I love you too."_

_"I know Stiles. I know" Derek says smirking. Stiles wiped that smirk off his face by kissing him._

He's here getting drunk in the preserve because Erica just told him Derek was fine. Fine. Like he's fucking happy somewhere that's not with Stiles. He knows its selfish to wish that Derek was as miserable as him but he really wished he was. He wanted to hear that Derek couldn't sleep at night, like him. That he was crying half of the time. Or even just moping like Derek usually does. But instead, he hears that he's fine. Fucking fine. It's not fucking fair. It's not fair that he was the only one hurting, crying, moping and everything. So he gets drunk. He cries and drowns himself in alcohol. God, he is so pathetic but he doesn't know how to stop. He doesn't know how to stop the pain. How to stop thinking about Derek fucking Hale. Stiles was so gone before they even started dating. He knew it. He also knows that he had a tendency of falling in love too fast but he never expected to lose some part of him when Derek left.

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

**When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?**

Erica did not just say Derek was "fine." Derek have someone else. He met someone. Isn't there like a rule about this? Like you can't date someone else until 2 months passed from your previous breakup? Derek's not that old not to know. He should've known.

_"Erica!" Stiles screams, hugging her. Derek had left with her, Boyd, Isaac and Cora but since Erica is back it means -_

_"Derek's not coming back Stiles." Erica said softly, holding Stiles tighter._

_"Oh." All Stiles' hopes came crashing down and once again his heart deflates. "Let's catch up then."_

_The topic of Derek has not been brought up until Erica sighed and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I can smell the anxiety and worry out of you so just ask Stiles."_

_Stiles looked at her for a moment before nodding. "How is he?"_

_Erica took her time to answer. She examines Stiles' physical state and sighed. Stiles lost weight and looks a lot paler. He looks worse than he did when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. She looks at him dead in the eye and says "He's fine. You need to move on, he's not coming back." It came out a lot harsher than Erica intended to but she knows that Stiles needed to hear it._

_Stiles flinched from her words. "Wow, yeah, I did not expect that. of course, he probably sent you to say that to me." He laughs without humour. "When is he ever fine?! We're talking about Derek fucking Hale here ! Master of brooding and misery! -"_

_"Stiles-"_

_"No." Stiles says exhaustingly, tears burning his eyes and voice rough and restrained. "Don't you dare -"_

_"He found someone else." Erica barks out. Regretting it the moment he saw how broken Stiles looked._

_"What?" He chokes out._

_"They knew each other from college and he's a werewolf too. Derek was making some kind of truce with his pack so they kind of just hit it off. He's happy and content. He won't be coming back. So please, for your sake, forget about him."_

_Stiles wipes his tears but it was useless, more just came out. He curses. "Yeah- yeah- okay- I got it. Okay. Tell him to have a good life."_

_"I'm so sorry batman." Erica quickly pulls him into a hug and held him until he calms down from 2 panic attacks. Stiles asked to be left alone after he calmed down. But before Erica left he assured her that he is fine but Erica didn't miss the way Stiles' heart flutter with the lie. She didn't call him out on it. Just nodded, kissed his cheek and left._

So who can blame him for wanting to drown himself in alcohol? To forget about him just like Erica said? That's right. No one. Because they probably don't know what Stiles is going through. How broken Stiles feels. They don't know. He didn't expect to be replaced so easily okay? He fucking wrote him love letters! He was a great boyfriend. He was. Sure, he was annoying at times and push all Derek's buttons but that was their _thing_. They love each other because they can tolerate these things. They've always had, even when they weren't aware of their feelings. He didn't expect that their two years of pining for each other and three years of being in an actual relationship can be easily forgotten in a month.

So what if that asshole Derek replaced him with is a werewolf? Derek loved him right? He used to tell him how much he loves the fact that he is human and still so strong. He loves all these things about Stiles. He told him so. Derek fucking told him. So what the hell? How can he just throw everything out the fucking window? How can he just ... leave and move on.

Stiles cant help but wonder if Derek still thinks about him. If every time he lies down with that asshole, he remembers how Stiles fit perfectly with him. How Stiles only sleeps in the middle of the bed so Derek usually ends up spooning him. Does Derek still remember those? Can he still smell Stiles? Does he remember how Stiles' heartbeat sounds like? Stiles asks these questions as he takes gulp of the whiskey, burning his throat.

**Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**

**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

Stiles can't help but wonder... was it all just a dream? Did he invent everything in his head? But he knows it wasnt. He knows because he used to count Derek's fingers all the time the first time they got together. He knows. That's why it hurts because it all has been real.

They are lying down on Derek's bed. Stile's tracing circles on Derek's chest, smiling. He looks up and Derek looks down at him.

_"What?" Derek asks._

_Stiles shook his head and thought, wow; he's actually cuddling with Derek Hale. This must be all just a dream. That thought made him tense up and shudder. He bolted up and takes both Derek's hands, counting 1...2...3...4..._

_"Stiles... this is real. I'm real. Look, ten fingers." He holds his hands up and Stiles counts them, sighing out of relief when it is indeed 10. Derek sits up and pulls Stiles closer. "I'm real and I will always be real. This is real okay? Trust me."_

_Stiles nodded and wraps his arms around Derek's neck, burying his head on Derek's neck. "I trust you."_

That memory made Stiles want to throw up. He lays down on the grass and stare up at the sky. It was a starry night. But he wasn't quite sure, since his tears are making everything else seem sparkly.

Here's the thing. Stiles is not fine at all. He's not. His heart has been hurting for the past month and he has been dreaming constantly about Derek. Sometimes, he dreams about Derek dying in his arms and sometimes he dreams about Derek and him waking up together and being domestic. He doesn't know which one is worse. He just knows that both dreams makes him feel empty and leaves him crying.

"I'm not fine." Stiles says to the air.

**The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

**I'll admit I like to see them**

_"OMG! You are such a grandpa!" Stiles laughs, stealing Derek's phone and downloading Snapchat._

_"Stiles." Derek says using his warning voice._

_"Derek, we have had this conversation! You cannot live in your ancient world! We are upgrading you, you caveman."_

_"Stiles, I'm not that old." Derek sulking and pulling Stiles on his lap, willing to distract him._

_Stiles laughs and struggles to get off Derek. "I know what your doing, and that is cheating! Besides, that's my freaking tactics not yours."_

_Derek hums and kissed Stiles while trying to grab the phone. Stiles laughs against his lips and smirked. "All done. Like your username?" He said, winking at his very frowny boyfriend._

_Derek glared at the screen like it has personally offended him. "Sourwolf" he mumbles. "Very original Stiles."_

_"I did give you that nickname" Stiles' takes out his phone and takes a picture before sending it to Derek, he saves it before sending._

_Derek opens the pictures and smiled softly. It was a picture of their current state and position, which is Stiles on Derek's lap and Derek looking at Stiles like he hung the moon. Stiles didn't even realize Derek was looking at him like that until he examined the picture thoroughly._

_That whole time they ended up snapchating back and forth. Mostly Stiles sending him pictures of things he see and Derek sending him amused or frowning looks. This has been very useful when Stiles left for college, but it's okay since Derek went to Berkeley every weekend and totally makes up for it. Wink. Wink._

Stiles hadn't deleted any pictures he sent to Derek or Derek sent to him. He tried but somehow his fingers couldn't press the Delete button. He likes looking at them when he feels all alone. It makes him smile when he feels hopeless because this pictures shows how much Derek loves him. In these pictures are moments caught when Derek looked at Stiles with so much love and admirations. And if he looks at them when he misses Derek's smile, then no one has to know. He really freaking miss Derek's face and these pictures are the only thing that gives him the chance to see it again. So he should be allowed to look at them and no one should judge him just because he didn't delete them.

**I'll admit I feel alone**

**And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**

Stiles' feels lonely. He hasn't felt this lonely since his mom's death. He didn't go out for a whole week when Derek broke up with him. He just couldn't bring himself to. He occasionally goes down and eat with his dad but his dad usually had night shifts so it was okay. The second week of course, was when his friends had begged him to get out.

_"Do I have to take out my gun kiddo?" The Sheriff ask the first night Stiles goes down; eyes swollen from crying._

_Stiles just shook his head and puts his head down. His dad puts an arm around him and rubs his back. "I know its hard, but it will get better. I promise."_

_"It doesn't feel like it." He mumbles, fighting the tears, refusing to cry in front of his dad._

_"I don't care if he was a great person Stiles, I will shoot him with wolfsbane bullet. Do you understand me son?"_

_"Yeah dad. I know. But you can't."_

_Scott was next, showing up that afternoon. "Dude, you smell like death."_

_Stiles groans and push his head further into the pillow, wishing to be left alone. "Thanks buddy, those made me feel a lot better. I'll make sure to take a shower later when you go. so go."_

_Scott sighs and moved next to Stiles in the bed. "I'm sorry man."_

_"About?"_

_"Derek..." Scott whispers, patting Stiles' head softly. "I know it sucks."_

_"It does. It really does." Stiles says. He turned his head to look at Scott and smiled slightly. "I know you want to help me Scotty, but I really need to just smell like death by myself and drown in my tears without having to worry about how pathetic I look. okay?"_

_"You know I don't mind right? And I would never think you're pathetic. Ever. But I know how it feels so I'll come back tomorrow with two boxes of pizza and we're going to play video games all day long. Good?" How is Stiles supposed to say no to those actual puppy eyes? Its just not possible._

_Then a week after that it was Lydia and Danny. "Okay, that's it Stilinski. Get your ass up and lets go have fun. Don't even bother refusing me. I am actually asking you on a date Stiles, didn't you make like a ten year plan for that to happen?"_

_"That was before-"_

_"Blah blah blah. I'm still better than Derek and you know it." She said flipping her hair back and smirking._

_"Of course. You're a Goddess, Ms. Lydia Martin." Stiles smiles. "But I don't think -"_

_"No buts." Danny says, sitting next to Stiles' in his bed. "You look like shit -"_

_"Jeez thanks. Way to make someone feel much better." Stiles mumbles but Danny just ignores him_

_"-And I think going out and having a little drink plus some dancing will do you some good."_

_Stiles groans and whines. "I thought I was going on a date with my goddess?"_

_"In a way Stiles. In a way you are." Lydia smiles. She sits on his other sides and put her arms on his thigh. "Stiles, you need to get out. Just because he's gone doesn't mean you need to be emotionally dead. Okay? You don't deserve this. Please? For us. Come on. Get dress and let's go get wasted."_

_Stiles stares at the floor for the longest time and sighed. They were right. He needed to get out. This room reminds him so much of the time he and Derek had. Derek's smell is starting to fade from his bed and he doesn't know whether to be thankful or scream in misery so he gets out instead._

_Stiles had lost counts of how many shots he'd have and his friends took his phone away from him so he wouldn't drunk call Derek. It didn't stop him from calling out for him and sobbing uncontrollably in their table, while his friends stare at him with pity and worry._

_"I just can't believe he left like that! He said he doesn't love me anymore and he can't stay here because he has no more reasons to or that he doesn't feel like it anymore! I mean I understand okay? I fucking get it! His family burned in a fire in this shithole place, but the fact that he just- he - told me- he doesn't love me... it fucking kills man. Don't you get me? Right Scotty man? It hurts. Right Danny? You feel me?" Then he was laughing hysterically and then sobbing and then he passed out. He couldn't remember anything._

Ever since then, Stiles was banned from drinking more than 3 shots with his friends. He refused to drink too and become alcoholic so he doesn't really get why he is now here crying and drinking alone in the wood like he did before with Scott when they were freshmen. He's a 22 years old man. He shouldn't be doing shit like this anymore but loneliness and broken hearts makes you do things you wouldn't normally do and right now, Stiles is both.

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

Derek has always been miserable when Stiles met him. He was grumpy and just plain dark. But Stiles liked how Derek listened to him. He answers Stiles' sarcasm with just as much wit and it did things to Stiles okay? It made him happy to meet someone who can be just as stubborn and as passionate as he is. The first time Stiles spent some time alone with Derek, he realized that Derek wasn't just the broody werewolf. He was genuinely kind. He noticed how Derek looks down when he's really smiling and how his laugh honestly sounds like music to his ears.

_The first time Derek laugh was when Stiles burst into his loft, soaking wet and covered in mud. Stiles stormed into his loft and scream to his face "I smell and look like a fucking dog!"_

_Derek didn't know what he found so funny about it except for the fact that Stiles had made so many dog jokes to him that seeing him like one and watching Stiles so mad about it did something to him. Before he knows it, Derek was opening his mouth and barking out a laugh, eyes cringing and bunny teeth showing. Stiles almost fell into his ass, gaping at Derek and eyes wide. "Holy Shit." He said._

_Derek covers his mouth and his ears turn pink. But then he chuckles. "Go take a shower, I'll get you some clothes little doggy." He said smirking, while turning his back and walking up to his room._

_When Derek reaches the top of the stairs, Stiles says "You should laugh more often. It looks good on your stupid face." knowing that Derek heard it. His face was burning and if he could see Derek, he would've known that his was burning too._

Once they got together, Derek laughed more and smiled often. He seemed more relax. Stiles knows he was happy. So now, thinking about someone else making Derek smile and laugh made him feel all sort of anger. He doesn't want to think that some other guy made Derek happy. He hates it and he hates Derek for moving on. Because he hasn't and hearing his name still hurts. It still brings tears to his eyes and pain in his heart. He doesn't know how to stop it.

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

**Like every single wish we ever made**

This is the day he wished he could forget everything. He wanted to erase this memory from his brain. He didn't want to see or hear Derek saying things he did that day.

_Derek climbed through the window looking tense. "We need to talk."_

_"You know you can use the door now right? My dad already loves you. Probably loves you more than he loves me. God, how did you do that? You-" He abruptly stop when he notice Derek looking like he was somewhere else. "Derek, what's wrong? Is everyone okay? Did something okay? Holy shit. Are you hurt? Omg where?" He said, moving closer to examine Derek's body for any injury but Derek grabs his wrist and puts them down. He looks up to him in confusion._

_"Stiles. No one's hurt. I - I don't think this is working out anymore." Derek looked past him and avoids eye contact. Stiles felt like his breathe has been punched out of him and he's legs feels like giving up._

_"You're joking right?" Stiles made Derek look at him. "Right? This is a joke right? It's not funny Derek. It's really not. So if it is. You better stop."_

_But Derek remained silent and Stiles deflates. "Why?" He whisper, the tears fighting to come out. "Why?!" He said, punching Derek slightly on the chest. "I think I at least deserve an explanation. Don't you think?"_

_Derek looked down on the floor._

_"Derek. Please." He begs. Tears already staining his shirt._

_"I don't love you anymore." Derek said coldly as he looks up to stare at Stiles. Stiles' eyes widened and his knees gives up. He falls to the floor but Derek catched him._

_"Liar. You liar. Tell me why and I want the truth." Looking up at Derek._

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Too late."_

_"Stiles."_

_"Fuck you Derek. Fucking tell me the truth. I deserve it. You know I deserve it. Don't do this to me."_

_Derek was quiet for a minute before sighing and looking up at Stiles, moving slightly away but still holding Stiles' wrist. "You want the truth? Fine." His voice cold and distant. "I don't want to be here anymore. In Beacon Hills where I lost everything. Not even you can keep me here because I don't love you that much okay? And I'm an alpha Stiles, you're just a human. It's a joke. Us, together, has always been a joke. It was bound to happen sooner or later."_

_"So all those things you've promised me, like rebuilding the Hale's house, moving in together, travelling... all those had been bullshit? "Stiles stared at him for a minute before saying "Don't touch me." Derek flinches and moves away. Stiles tries to calm his breathing but he knows when a panic attack is about to happen. "You should go." He says. The last thing he needs is for Derek to see him having a panic attack._

_"Stiles-" Reaching out to touch him._

_"Please Derek." He says, quietly this time. He looks at Derek who has tears in his cheeks too. He quickly wipes then and nods._

_"Goodbye Stiles." Then he went out the same way he came in, except this time he took some part of Stiles, that had left Stiles broken and incomplete._

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

**And the memories I never can escape**

Scott finds Stiles drunk in the middle of the preserve. He runs to him and quickly checks if he's okay.

"Hey buddy, you found me!" Stiles said, giddily.

"Erica called me." Scott said, grabbing the bottle from his best friend's hand. "Let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home." Stiles whines.

"You know it's dangerous here. We have some witch on the loose, come on man." Scott tries to push Stiles up but he wouldn't budge.

"Let's talk."

"okay." Scott says tiredly.

"Did you think my relationship with Derek was bound to end from the beginning?"

"No, I thought you guys were gonna get married and have babies Stiles and I'm being serious." Scott is being serious. Derek and Stiles had started in the wrong foot but even he recognizes sexual tension when he sees it and especially when he smells it.

"Then why do you think-"

"Sometimes things just don't work out. Sometimes we gotta live with that."

"How did you move on from Allison? I mean you two were practically married since day 1."

"We both found someone else." Scott says, smiling up at Stiles.

"Do you think I'm useless Scott? Because I'm human?" Stiles sounded insecure and exhausted which took Scott by surprise because even when Stiles thinks he's not as useful he never ever make it sounds like it bothered him.

"Did he say you are?" Scott was suddenly angry because Derek knows that was one thing Stiles took seriously and into the heart and to use it against him like that was just cruel.

"He said it's because he's an alpha and I'm just human but then I remember you and Kira. You're and alpha and she's technically human...- oh god, he's right. I'm just plain old human. "Stiles groans and punches the ground. "Maybe I should've said yes to the bite Peter offered."

"You know that's not true. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. "

"Scotty, it hurts. Here." Pointing at his heart. "Sometimes, I wish I would just wake up and forget about him. So that it wouldn't hurt so much. I want to just close my eyes and not see his face anymore. I want to lay down on my bed and not miss him sleeping beside me. I don't want to go to school and remember how he used to pick me up. I want to forget his stupid face and his stupid smile, especially how his stupid laugh sounds like. I want to forget him so that I'd forget he broke my heart into tiny little pieces and left me to fix it up by myself. I want to forget and erase all my memories of Derek fucking Hale." Stiles didn't realize he was sobbing until Scott wraps his arms around Stiles and calms him down.

Behind them, a figure appears and smiles wickedly, "Be careful what you wish for honey." Then she was chanting. Before Scott can attack her, a spark hit Stiles and she vanishes into thin air. Scott drives Stiles to Deaton as fast as he can.

Stiles woke up gasping, fighting whatever is happening to him. He can literally feel and see every single memory of him and Derek being taken out, more like Derek being erased. "Get Derek." He gasps before falling unconscious again.


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with a stranger holding his hands. Of course he's going to flip.

Scott speeds up to Deaton's and carried Stiles into the table while Deaton examine him.

"What exactly did Stiles say?" Deaton ask for the tenth time and Scott answers the same.

"That he wishes he could forget Derek and everything about him!" Scott said, exasperated.

"And what did the witch say?"

"Be careful what you wish for. And then that's it."

Deaton sighed. "And you mention Stiles getting conscious and asking for us to get Derek?"

Scott just nodded.

"Have you done that?"

"Okay... I'll do that now." Scott excused himself and moves to the other room. He dials Derek's number and waits for Derek to answer. After a couple of rings he hears the familiar rough voice of Derek. "OH thank god. Derek. "

"Scott. What happened?" Sounding concerned "Is everything okay there? Erica is-"

"Here, I know. I saw them. Erica and Boyd. Yeah. But that's not it. Derek, I know you don't want to come back and you- you hate it here. But you owe Stiles this, okay? And if you don't come back I will personally drag your shit here. So-" Scott says, rambling and nervous since he really doesn't know what will happen if Derek says no.

"What happened to Stiles?" He sounded as if he was holding his breathe.

"A witch casted a spell on him..." Scott hears a growl from the other line and waits for Derek to take control.

"When?" He sounded mad. "What spell? Scott. Is he okay?!"

"I don't know! He- He was unconscious then he woke up and he was like 'Get Derek', then he fell back to unconsciousness. He hasn't woken up ever since. Derek -"

"I'm coming." He says before he hangs up the phone. Scott looks at the phone completely confused but Scott just shrugs it off.

Derek arrives the next morning and went straight to Deaton's. The Sheriff was hovering and checking up on Stiles when Derek walked in.

"Derek." Sheriff says and nods his head.

"Sir..." Derek said, nervous but not showing it. "I'm here cuz-"

Sheriff puts his hands up. "Scott explained it to me. Don't worry about me. Yours and Stiles' business is yours and not mine. Even though I hate how much you hurt him, I have no right to judge your reasons for it. I don't know the whole story. The fact that your still here says a lot. This will mean a lot to him when he wakes up."

Derek was stunned but nodded, offering the Sheriff a small shy smile. "Thank you sir."

He sighs and pats Derek on the back. "I'll leave you two to it then."

When the Sheriff walks out, Deaton walks in. "Derek. Good to see you back in town again."

"Yeah." Derek starts to move to Stiles. "This looks uncomfortable. Can we not bring him home and move him to his own bed?"

Deaton nodded. "We should be able to and that'll help so he wouldn't look so confuse when he wakes up here. His vitals are fine. It just seems like he is sleeping."

Derek nodded and calls Scott to tell him that he is bringing Stiles back to his house. Scott says that he'll come over right away after school. Derek changes Stiles out of his clothes, tucks him into his bed and sat next to his bed the whole time, holding Stiles' hands. Finally, Stiles takes consciousness the next morning, at the afternoon.

He moaned in pain and struggles to sit up. "Hey, Hey take it easy..." Derek helping him. Stiles flinched and eyes widened until he screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screams. Derek looked so hurt that he actually withdraw his back and took a step back.

"Stiles I know you don't want me here and -"

"You know me? How do you know my name? OMG. You're a stalker aren't you? That'll explain the leather jacket and your shady face! Holy shit. I have about three years of defence training and a bat under my pillow, I am not afraid to use it on you!" Stiles looked frightened. Derek looked at him utterly confused. Stiles just continued to ramble. "My dad is a Sheriff and my best friend can easily beat the hell out of you, I have a friend that knows archery too! If you're going to try-" Derek flashes him his eyes and growls to try and shut Stiles up.

"Holy Fuck." Stiles deflates. "You're an alpha. Omg. Did you kill Scott! WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHERE'S SCOTT!?" Then Stiles was having a panic attack. Derek reaches out and put Stiles hand on his heart.

"Hey. Hey. Breathe with me. Come on Stiles." Stiles tries to imitate the stranger's breathing and was surprise at how easily he handled the panic attack and how easily he calmed down.

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked, quietly and confused. He feels like he was missing something.

"You really don't know me." Derek said looking sad and hurt.

"Dude, I wouldn't be asking if I did! How the hell are you an alpha? Did you-?" Stiles looked scared and nervous and his heartbeat once again escalated close to a panic attack.

"No. I did not kill Scott. He's on his way from school. I'll just-" Derek said, moving away from Stiles' room.

"Wait-" Stiles protest. "Who are you? Like what's your name?"

Derek gave him a smile; a very sad one that made Stiles' heart beat a little bit faster and tightens his chest. "Derek. Derek Hale."

Stiles' eyes widened in recognition of the name. "You're Derek Hale?!" Derek's eyes filled with hopes and his mouth twitch a little bit up but Stiles says "Didn't your family burn in a fire like 15 years ago!? Since when did you come back?" Derek's eyes turned dark, hand clenched and face blanked. He nodded and turned. Stiles looks at the door for a long time wondering what Derek Hale was doing at his house.

He hears muttering from downstairs and frowns. That's definitely Scott and Derek talking. It doesn't sound like Scott is threatening Derek for trespassing or asking him to leave. They sound like they're having a very civil if not even friendly conversation. Since when was Derek and Scott friends? They don't even know each other, like have they even met? No, he doesn't think so.

Five minutes later and Scott was running up the stairs. Before Scott can sit down, Stiles was already talking "What the heck is Derek freaking Hale doing in my house?! He's an alpha man! Did you decide to make a treaty with his pack without my knowledge or worse, are they trying to attack us?! What's happening?!" He says as quietly as possible.

Scott looked at him curiously and confused. Stiles looks right back waiting for him to answer but when Scott didn't, Stiles started to get suspicious. "Scotty, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Stiles, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What?" Stiles is honestly confused now, why would Scott ask him that? "Uh... defeating that wicked ass bitch who tried to put a spell on me but you ripped her throat out. So then I went home, got to bed and must've been exhausted since my dad didn't wake me up to go to school, which is awesome by the way!" When he saw the way Scott frowned, he stopped talking and asked "Why?"

Scott took Stiles' hand and sighed. "That's not really what happened. I- we need to take you to Deaton."

Stiles looked at him, wide eyed and gaping. "Why?"

"Just trust me please?" It's not fair that Scott is using the puppy eyes on him. Stiles just nodded and Scott leaves to go back down. He got dressed and walked down to see Scott waiting on the couch...alone. Scott insisted on driving even though Stiles felt completely well to drive. Halfway through Deaton, Stiles forced himself to ask about Derek.

"So what's the deal with Derek?" Stiles didn't miss the way Scott tensed up and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"What deal?"

Stiles sighs out of frustration. "I know you're not telling me something so you better spit it out before I spit out every single dirty secret of yours to everyone else!"

Scott looked at him wide eyed and pleading. "Just wait until we get to Deaton. I'll explain there, okay?"

Stiles slouched down on the seat and nodded. He could wait another 5 minutes. Once they reached the clinic, he noticed a Camaro parked in the parking lot. Scott parked right next to it and Stiles started to praise the car.

"Look at this sexy car! OMG!"

"It's Derek's." Scott mumbles. Stiles looks up to see Scott looking at him questionably.

"What?" he asked but Scott just shrugged and dragged Stiles inside the clinic. Inside was Derek sitting on one of the chairs, sulking and wearing a very stressed look.

"You'll age if you keep looking that grumpy all the time and then you wouldn't look as sexy driving that sex car of yours." Stiles says before he can stop his mouth. He really needs to have a brain-to-mouth filter. But Derek doesn't seem offended; instead he looked up and once again offered Stiles a smirk.

"I heard." He said, before getting up and moving closer. He seems to examine Stiles, making him blush slightly and heat flushing throughout his body. Derek gave him an amused look and moved to talk to Scott.

"Have you told him?" Derek asked in a hushed voice, thinking that Stiles can't hear them. He might not have super hearing powers but he's not deaf either.

"Told who what?" Stiles interrupts. He can't help feeling they were talking about him.

Scott stutters for an answer whereas Derek looked at him dead in the eye and said. "Alpha business."

Stiles rolled his eyes and smacked Derek in the head. He didn't know why he did it. He gasped and Derek turned to look at him with another one of those amused smile. He doesn't get it! Any other Alpha would've growled at him to show power or even kill him but someone Derek just ... stares.

"I'm so freaking sorry! HOLY SHIT. I don't know where the hell that came from!" He said moving to the other side of the room; leaving the Alphas to do their alpha business. However, it's not his fault that neither of them know how to actually whisper and often underestimate the hearing of human beings.

"About?"

"Me." Derek said, sounding exasperated.

"No." Scott sighs.

"Good. I don't want him to know." Derek sounded sad. Which made Stiles' feel weird because he doesn't like the sound of it.

"Derek, why not?!" Scott sounded mad.

"He wanted this, Scott. So let's give it to him."

"No. He didn't want this because if he did, he wouldn't have fought the spell so hard to tell me to get you. Do you understand? He's always been a fighter and you know it. He fights for what he wants and Derek, he wants you."

Derek didn't say anything but Stiles see him nod. Scott clasps his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it. Stiles realized they look close, almost like best friends.

"Let's just not tell him about me. I don't think he's ready for that yet." Derek added. Before Scott can protest Deaton walked in.

"Let's see what you have here Mr. Stilinski. So... you think you've defeated the witch who Scott had killed. huh. Interesting." Deaton says, talking to himself. "Would you please lie down?"

Stiles was way too tired and confused to argue. After a few minutes of Deaton taking Stiles whatever and asking him random questions such as ' Who saved him from getting kidnapped?" "Who took a bullet for him during the hunter's war?" "Who he spent spring break with?" "His last girlfriend or boyfriend?" (like it was his business, he says Malia anyway) and weirder ones like "Who did I plan this with?" "Who drove him here after he was poisoned?" Stiles looked at him like Deaton was the stupidest doctor ever but when he answered "Scott" Everyone seemed to have been astonished, especially Derek who had to grab the side of the table to stop himself from shifting.

"Right?" Stiles asked, looking from Scott to Deaton to Derek. "Scott, it was you right?"

Scott looks like he was in actual pain. "Don't you dare lie to me." Stiles says in his very serious tone that Scott knows not to mess with it. Scott sends Derek an apologetic look and sighed.

"No Stiles. It wasn't me."

"Then who?" But Stiles had a feeling before Scott even says "It's Derek."

Derek looked down on the floor, sighed and finally looked up to see Stiles, looking confused. "But how?"

Scott scratched the back of his head which indicates he is nervous. "Uhm- I think- you two needs to -uh- talk."

Scott shoots a look at Deaton and Deaton nods, leaving Derek and Stiles alone. There was a very awkward silence that Stiles can't seem to fill with words. He was speechless, which was unusual.

"So uh-" Derek starts. Stiles sits up to face Derek. "I guess I should explain things."

"How come I don't remember you?" Stiles sounded broken. Like he was trying to figure out a puzzle that has a missing piece.

"You were hit with a spell." Derek added sadly. "To erase me from your memory."

"Why the heck would I want that?" He says, sounding defeated.

"You had your reasons..." Derek says, avoiding eye contact.

"Like?"

"Stiles."

"What are you to me?" Stiles push, wanting to know everything he is supposed to know about Derek. Apparently, he spent the whole spring break with this guy and he doesn't even know him.

"Boyfriend." But Derek paused before correcting himself. "Ex. Ex-Boyfriend." He says, sounding like the words have personally offended him.

After a few minutes of another silence. Stiles got an idea and if this idea consists of touching and feeling Derek's hand, who can really blame him? The guy is like a walking greek God. "So this is going to sound totally creepy and probably perverted but -"he pauses.

"What?"

"Never mind it's stupid. I just read somewhere that physical contact helps with people that got amnesia, but well since this is not an ordinary head injury, I'm guessing it's not going to work for me."

"I don't mind."

"What?" He asks wide eye and hopeful. He bit his lips as Derek shrug.

Stiles reach out to touch Derek's wrist. Derek grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers. There was a shot of electricity that flowed through Stiles' body and heat flushing all over it. He stared gaping at their hands and looked up to see Derek looking at him like he had hung the moon or something.

"Okay, this is so freaking weird! What the hell was that?!" Stiles asks, gaping and testing their hands.

Derek looked hesitant and said nothing before slowly letting go of his hands. After a few more minutes of Stiles rubbing his hands together and staring at Derek's hand. Derek says. "It's probably just electricity shock, you know that happens."

Stiles nodded slowly. "Right. Science. Logic."

Derek remained silent while Stiles continue to stare at him, curiously. Then afterwards, Derek smells sickness from Stiles. "Hey, you okay?"

Stiles held his head and groaned in pain. A flash of image came over him as he close his eye and let him become surrounded by the darkness. A dark figure forms from the darkness that surrounded him and he sees the witch. She smiles and waves.

_Stiles tries to follow and ignore Derek's voice calling him back. The witch moves fast but not really trying to run away. "What are you doing to me?"_

_He can hear the witch laughing as she stops and face him. "What you wished for, Stiles."_

_"I didn't want this. Give it back you little-" He said through his teeth._

_The witch smiled wickedly. "Is that really how you talk to the only person who can bring your memory of Derek Hale back?" Then her smile turned into a frown. "I'll be nice and help you out a little."_

_Stiles is confused but he didn't have time to question her, he was being thrown into another scenery. This one is in the woods. The day Stiles and Scott went back to the woods to look for his inhaler. Everything is pretty much the same as he remembered except for the part where they ran into Derek. That never happened. They simply found the inhaler and left. There was no ... Derek Hale. Stiles tries to move further, to ask questions but he couldn't move or speak. He was stuck watching himself gape wide open at Derek Hale who stared angrily at the two teenagers trespassing into his property. Then suddenly he was being pulled away before his younger self can tell Scott about who Derek Hale is._

"Stiles!" Derek yells, while he shook him.

Stiles blinked a few times before looking at Derek. "We met in the woods."

Derek's furrowed his eyebrow before realization took over. "You remember?"

Stiles shook his head and groaned. His head is throbbing and his body is tense. "The witch. She showed me."

"But, how?"

Stiles shrug and massaged his temple. "I want to go home."

Derek was hesitant but eventually nodded. "Okay."

Once they reached the Stilinski's residence, Derek waited outside in his car. "You not coming?" Stiles asks, shyly.

Derek looked at Scott who just shrugged. "Dude, Come on, don't be such a party pooper!" Stiles says, smiling

"Don't call me dude." Derek says as he got out of the car and follow Stiles and Scott inside.

"Let's see if you were a good boyfriend" Stile says after they settled down into the couch. Scott groans and Derek raised his eyebrows, which almost disappeared into his hairline. Impressive, Stiles thought. "What's my favourite food?"

"Stiles."

"Wrong, Although I have tasted myself, I still don't consider it food." He says, smirkingly making Scott cringe and gape at Stiles, while Derek shook his head. " Jheeze Derek, you sure you really know me?"

Derek groaned and says. "Curly fries."

"That's more like it. Favourite movie?"

"Starwars."

"Favourite TV show?"

"Game of thrones."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red"

"What should you bring me if I'm feeling sad or gloomy?"

Derek smirked . "Curly fries, either the whole series of Star Wars or play video games all day long. Depends on what you're feeling. "

"How about when I'm feeling bored?"

"Condom and Lube" Scott gasped then laughed while Stiles blush furiously. Derek stared at him with smug look on his face.

"OMG! Next. Umm. Favourite baseball team?"

"Yankees." Making Scott laugh and Derek wink at Stiles.

"Get the fuck out of my house you impostor!" But Stiles was smiling and there was no real heat in his words.

Derek smiles sweetly before saying "I've brought you to a Mets game just 6 months ago."

Stiles beamed as he continued. He remembered going to the Mets game but in his mind he was alone."Favourite song?"

Derek stops to think but smiles "You don't really have one but you do sing 'Single Ladies' quite a lot."

Stiles smiles brightly. "I was in a relationship with whom before you?"

"My cousin. Malia Hale." Derek pauses and the smirk is back. "Actually, thinking about it now ... you kinda hit on every single one of my living family."

"I guess I have a type." Stiles says, embarrassed.

"What's something I've never told anyone like... ever?"

"Your first name."

"Favourite book?"

"Star wars."

"Ideal first date?"

"Curly fries and burgers."

They stared at each other's eye challenging until Scott groaned again and then whines.

"Stop it! Omg! I did not sign up for this! This is even worse than listening to you guys banter. I'm done." Before leaving the living room to go to Stiles' room.

"He's always been so dramatic" Stiles laughs and Derek grins.

"I know."

"So, shall we continue?" Stiles asks.

"Still need more proof that I know you quite well?"

"Just a few more..." Then he stared at him intensely before asking. "So- uh- do we love each other?" He asks softly, sounding gentle and vulnerable but also acting nonchalant.

"You hate me." Derek says casually.

"Right." Stiles mumbles and starts fidgeting with his hands. "What happened?"

Derek stared past Stiles and started to speak. "I left."

"Why?"

"I had to." Derek sounds like he is being strangled.

It took a while for Stiles to say it but when he did he sounded almost hurt. "Meaning, you broke my heart. Which is not surprising by the way, have you seen you? You are so totally way out of my league. I'm surprise we even dated." Then he was laughing bitterly. "We probably weren't that serious right? "

Derek looked down. "Yeah, I broke you heart but it has nothing to do with the way you are."

"Tell me the whole story then." He says in a quiet voice.

"I don't think you're ready for it." Derek didn't look at him.

"Try me." Stiles says, challengingly. "I mean, when are you ever ready right? I watched most people I cared about fight, bleed, scarred and almost dead. Then now, I lost my memory and supposedly got my heart broken by a big bad wolf so, Derek, I'm pretty damn sure that this crisis, is something I'm ready for. It's nothing compared to what we've all probably has been through."

Derek sighed tiredly before locking eyes with Stiles. "Maybe it's better if you don't remember me."

"Why the hell would I want that? I'm literally missing about 70% of the right facts that happened in my life so, no it's not better."

"It's just going to hurt you."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"Get on with it." Stiles says, irritated.

Derek leaned back on his chair, defeated and smiled sadly. "We've technically been together for 5 years..."

"Holy shit-" he gasps. That's a long time. Stiles thought. He must've really loved him and vice versa to be together for that long.

Derek ignored him and continued on. "Except for the fact that we've dance around each other for the first two years and part of it was because you were a jailbait. We started dating the summer after your graduation. You stalked up to me really angry saying things like 'are you blind or just stupid. Can't you see I'm completely in love with you?' -" Derek smiles at the memory.

"Sounds like something I'd do" Stiles says softly and chuckling.

"I remember thinking it was all just a dream and I physically grabbed your hands to count your fingers and you laughed. Like it wasn't hysterical but I thought you were laughing at me so I told you to leave, but then you just grabbed me and kissed me" Derek laughs softly.

"I can't-" Derek grabbed his hands again to comfort him.

"It's okay." Derek paused before continuing. "Then, we were so happy. Yeah, we fought. When did we never? With your stubbornness plus mine. It was very chaotic. But we always made up. The longest we didn't go talking was 3 days and we were fighting about protecting each other. Everyone thought we were crazy and stupid for it but they didn't really get it. You told me you hated me for always trying to sacrifice myself, that I'm selfish and doesn't think about you."

"If we were so happy, why'd you break up with me?" Stiles says, squeezing Derek's hand, afraid of the answer.

"Because I had to."

"What is that even supposed to mean?!" Giving Derek a frustrated look. "Had to? Like did someone physically drag you to me and force your mouth to tell me you can't date me anymore? Who made you break up with me?"

Derek sighed sadly and "It was another pack. They threatened me, they wanted some sort of alliance but with me being bonded to one of their pack members but I refused. Then, they said they'll hurt you. Kill you so I wouldn't have a reason to refuse anymore..." Derek looked lost. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell you the truth because I know you'll raise hell before you let me do something to hurt myself just to save you but I couldn't let them hurt you. So I broke your heart instead. You never thought you were good enough for an alpha so I told you that. I'm sorry...."

Stiles didn't know what took over him but he wraps himself to Derek, resting his head on his neck and breathing him in. He smells so damn good. Derek's doing the same thing, scenting him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault ..."

"So did you?" Stiles whispers against his ear.

"What?" he murmurs against Stiles' skin.

"Mate someone from another pack?" Pulling away and looking up to have eye contact with Derek.

"Alpha's can only mate once. I already smelled mated. No. I didn't."

"We're mates?" Stiles eyes were wide and open, making Derek's heart skip a beat.

"If you remember."

"I want to..." That would explain why his body seem to want to be closer to Derek, and why their first physical contact was filled with energy and want. Ignoring that fact, Stiles tries to change the subject. "So, why did the witch take it away from me? Take YOU away from me?" He said, sounding extremely pissed off.

"You asked her."

"What? I MADE A DEAL WITH A WITCH? I DON'T THINK I WILL EVER DO THAT!" Suddenly pulling away and looking alarmed.

"Unintentionally. You wanted to forget me so that you won't feel the pain anymore and it just so happened that the witch was there and wanted to mess with you guys so..."

"She granted me it." Sounding defeated. "Is it permanent?" He asked, terrified.

Derek took his hands again and holds in against his. "I don't know." After another silence, Derek cleared his throat and says "I'll let you rest now. I need to go talk to some people."

"Right. Yeah. Uh. I guess I'll see you around then." Stiles says while scratching the back of his neck. He did not want to let Derek go. Everything in his body is screaming for him to reach out and hold him. "Derek."

"Mhm?" Derek says, turning back from the door.

"When you catch that bitch witch, kill her. Kill her and burn her." Stiles' eyes were in rage and his grip on the couch was tight. "I want her to suffer for this."

"I promise." Derek says before walking out the door and leaving Stiles watching after him.

"Somehow I know you'll keep that promise because I trust you." Stiles says quietly hoping that Derek can still hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
